1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a removable scale for an articulated detached fruit receiving platform, equipping some small fruit harvesting machines, such as most of the machines used to harvest grapes.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Berry or small fruit harvesting machines are well-known (FIG. 1), especially grape harvesting machines, consisting of two subassemblies SE′, SE″, rigidly assembled at their upper part and between which a corridor C is provided that allows for their movement on each side of a row of vine stocks or other plants, straddled over by the machines. Each of said subassemblies comprise a fruit detaching system usually consisting of a shaking device DS; a receiving device for the detached fruit, most frequently consisting of an articulated platform P consisting of inclined and pivoting overlapping plates or scales; a transport device T for the collected raw harvest, discharged by the articulated platform; and, usually, a harvest receiving bin B or a discharge device for said harvest.
The articulated platform P receiving the fruit detached by the shaking device is thus made of two subassemblies, each consisting of several pivoting scales, arranged in succession, and partially overlapping one another with an orientation contrary to the forward movement of said machine, when working. The inside edge of the row of scales of one of the articulated platform subassemblies covers the inside edge of the row of scales of the other subassembly so that all of the harvest is collected on said articulated platform that does not have any gap causing part of the crop to fall on the ground, including when going by the stocks or palisade stakes when the scales pivot while encircling said stocks or stakes.
The scales of each articulated platform subassembly are usually made out of plastic and are attached onto an horizontal metallic boom, consisting for example of a sturdy section achieved by bending a steel plate.
Based on the fact that a more or less large volume of berries or small fruit from certain plants, for example, bunches from numerous varieties of grape, grows on the lower part of the plants, the articulated platform of harvesting machines finds itself positioned at a reduced distance from the ground, usually at a height of approx. 18 cm.
There exist several types of scales used to make up articulated platforms for harvesting machines of the above-mentioned type.
According to a first type, the scales are cast from one single piece and comprise a fastening lug attached to the scale itself through a flexible attachment portion under high stress during work.
A disadvantage specific to this type of scale comes from the need to make them out of a material that is both flexible and highly shock and wear resistant. This requirement makes it necessary to make the scale itself with a significant thickness, which has an adverse effect on its cost, which is not insignificant if one keeps in mind that each articulated platform subassembly comprises 30 to 40 scales.
According to another type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,194, the scale itself is attached to a fastening lug through a SILENTBLOC™ system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,895 describes an articulated platform receiving scale for harvesting machines, consisting of at leas three major parts: a pivoting carrying arm; a rotating receiving disk connected to the pivoting arm through an articulation device (itself consisting of three elements); and a return spring braced through its opposite ends onto the pivoting arm and onto the carrying boom. This is a complex and costly system.
Regardless of the type of scale included in the above-described state of the art, whenever the articulated platform is made, the fastening components (screws and nuts or else) of the scales onto the carrying boom become covered by the portion of said scales that is close to said boom so that the fastening devices are not accessible from the top of the row of scales. In those conditions, in case of deterioration of one of the scales (resulting, for example, from the rupture of the flexible portion or damage to the SILENTBLOC™ system ensuring the attachment of the scale itself to its fastening lug on the carrying boom), its mandatory immediate replacement with a new scale is an extremely difficult and laborious operation. The repairman must indeed lie down on the ground to access from the bottom of the scale boom the fastening lugs of the failing scale to be replaced. The laboriousness of such operation can become worse in case of bad weather (rain, wind) or muddy soil.
One goal of this invention is thus to allow for the removal of a scale put out of service and for its quick replacement with a new scale, without excessive problems, from the top of the scale boom.